Firstborn
by Albertson
Summary: This is a month by month guide to Milo and Amanda's first child. I included everything EXCEPT the conception. I'm not that kind of writer. With that said, see how Milo and Amanda deal with the arrival of their first born. Featuring cameos from Phineas and Ferb characters as well.


**Firstborn**

Month 1

Amanda was hesitant at first, so wracked with nerves that she couldn't bear to look. It all started two weeks ago when she and Milo celebrated their wedding anniversary, as much as they could, given all the destruction and chaos that usually followed one of their dates. It was the sweetest thing Milo could have ever done, in her opinion. He had taken her back to the amusement park where they had their first ever date all those years ago. It had seen a lot of renovation and additional attractions, overseen by Danville's finest inventors, Phineas and Ferb, who took it upon themselves to add revolutionary new VR experiences, hi-tech laser tag arenas and an entire section devoted to water-based rides and pools.

Milo had secretly told Phineas and Ferb what he had planned, which was customary so they could prepare sufficient reinforcement from any calamity imaginable. True to their reputation, the brothers' defences held throughout, and the couple had a really memorable day. Amanda was so touched, she proposed to stay at the new hotel the park had now. Milo, putting two and two together, was very eager to accept this invitation. The phones were off, the room had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, for that night, it was just them.

After that date, Amanda had started feeling nauseous and often could not hold a meal down. Both she and Milo were concerned about this, so Amanda went to see a doctor, on her own, as the office already had injured patients and did not want Murphy's Law potentially causing any more injuries. Besides, if Milo needed medical attention, he had the hospital number on speed dial. When she saw Dr. Hirano and told her about her symptoms, she advised Amanda to take a test. She got home, took the test in the bathroom and now, here she was, scared at what it would say. But, she resolved, she had been in here long enough, so now was the time to rip this band aid off and just look, and there it was, clear as day, the result was positive. Now, how to tell Milo.

Speaking of Milo, he was in his writing room, as he most often was, working on his new line of self-help books designed to teach people both physically and mentally how to deal with mis-fortune and hardship. They were a hit, not just in the States, but worldwide as well. His books had been translated into many languages and he attended book signings, for as long as he could before the bookstore collapsed, then he just signed copies outside and no bison, runaway pianos or flaming pistachio stands would stop him or the crowd. He had just about finished when he heard a knock on his door. It was his wife, Amanda.

"Hey, sweetie, how was the doctor?" Milo inquired. Amanda just pulled him into the tightest hug possible. Milo didn't complain, but was curious nonetheless. Amanda decided to just come out with it.

"I'm pregnant" Amanda whispered into Milo's ear. Milo, hearing this, felt a mix of overwhelming joy and profound fear. Amanda handed him the positive pregnancy test and it was all laid out for him. They were going to be parents, there was no disputing that. Milo decided, for now, to enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted.

"Wow, that's amazing" Milo responded, with an even bigger smile on his face than usual. The joy of upcoming parenthood over-riding the sense of fear about raising a child with his condition, Milo and Amanda shared a passionate kiss before embracing once more. The questions of raising a child with Murphy's Law, learning about being parents and baby-proofing the house could wait another day, as far as the happy, expecting couple were concerned. For now, they were happy and content.

Month 2

Dr. Hirano had come over to the Murphy residence for her scheduled visit to check on Amanda and to address any health concerns should they come up. She rang the doorbell and Amanda answered. Milo was not at home, electing to observe Zack and Melissa with their daughter, Ashley. Milo always did like to get ahead.

"So, Amanda, anything you want to discuss?" Dr. Hirano inquired.

"Can you do something about the sickness? I swear I'm chucking up half my meals into the bathroom sink" Amanda responded.

"I have just the thing for that. Wear these" Dr. Hirano advised and produced a pair of what looked like sweatbands, only they had half a sphere sewn into them. "Put the sphere part on the part of your wrist just under the index finger. The pressure should relieve the nausea" Dr. Hirano instructed. Amanda did so and within five minutes, felt the urge to be sick subside.

"This is amazing, thank you" Amanda acknowledged.

"They're machine washable, too. This is a lot cleaner than anti-nausea drugs, plus no harmful side effects" Dr. Hrano added.

"It should help keep those chocolate mini-muffin cravings stay down, that's for sure" Amanda replied.

"I would like to book your first ultrasound, as long as I'm here. We like to do that at around month 4 of the pregnancy to see if the baby is alright. If it's possible, we may even find out the baby's gender" Dr. Hirano informed.

"While I would like to come in for the ultrasound, I already know my baby is going to be a boy" Amanda said.

"How do you know that, may I ask?" Dr. Hirano quizzed, at that point the ceiling fan fell off and spun right out the window, smashing it into pieces.

"Just a feeling" Amanda answered.

Meanwhile, Milo was at Zack and Melissa's house, learning about different aspects of parenthood in action. Sure, his own parents gave him tips and tricks when he broke the news to them, but Milo needed to observe, rather than just be spoon-fed information. Zack and Melissa had Ashley a year and a half ago and are expecting child number two in a few months.

"So, what made you two want to have another one so soon after having Ash?" Milo asked.

"It was always the plan, give Ash a sibling to play with so she doesn't grow up alone" Melissa answered.

"One thing you absolutely need to know about babies is this" Zack stated. He handed baby Ash a breadstick and she proceeded to put it in her mouth.

"That they're pretty much hungry all the time?" Milo inquired.

"No, that any little thing they can get their hands on goes straight into their mouths, edible or otherwise. Just look, she hasn't even got all her teeth yet and she's trying to eat a breadstick" Zack clarified. Melissa took a photo on her phone.

"That's one more for the scrapbook" Melissa commented. She showed Milo photos of the family having their first Christmas with Ash, her first birthday and meeting her grand-parents for the first time.

"Final note, through all the ups and downs, being a parent is all worth it in the end" Zack concluded.

"Jar" Melissa interjected, produced a jar labelled 'Sappy Parent Sentiment' and Zack dropped a dollar in there. The jar looked half full already. "We're already starting Ash's college fund" Melissa explained.

Month 3

Staying true to his reputation for planning ahead, Milo was already going over plans for the baby's room with Phineas and Ferb. After insisting that they didn't want anything fancy or over-dramatic, they instead settled on an atypical baby room, complete with all the essentials.

"So, how's impending fatherhood making you feel?" Phineas asked.

"A little scared, if I may be honest. I can handle wildfires, spontaneous combustion and llamas, but I've never been responsible for a little one before" Milo answered.

"You've never had a babysitting job before?" Phineas inquired.

"With Murphy's Law, no parent would let me anywhere near their kids, for any amount of money" Milo explained.

"That hardly seems fair" Phineas observed.

"It was for the best. Babies are fragile. Cute, but need constant maintenance and stability" Milo said.

"Did you have plans for your own little one?" Ferb quizzed.

"Funnily enough, no, but no better time like now to make the plans" Milo confessed.

"You know, Isabella's been telling me she wants to have kids. Doing this kind of makes me want one too" Phineas stated.

"Well, why not have one? The two of you are in a good spot right now, maybe having a child will bring the two of you closer together" Milo added.

"Isabella's always in the mood to try, I was just working all the time. After we're done here, I'll spend the next week with Izzy. No projects, no commissions, just me and her" Phineas resolved. The trio were done with the baby room and it looked like what they said it would look like, a typical baby boy's room complete with toys, books and a cot. The smaller things, such as a baby monitor and a mobile would come later.

"Thanks for helping out, guys. Now I've got to think about baby-proofing" Milo said gratefully.

"I always thought countering Murphy's Law was some sort of baby-proofing" Phineas surmised.

"Maybe, but you can't be too safe. Best get started right away" Milo concluded, and he plus Phineas and Ferb started baby-proofing the entire house. This took significantly longer than usual, because they also had to account for not just Milo's condition, but the baby's as well. Nevertheless, they got it done in record time, leaving Phineas to plan the ultimate week away with Isabella.

Month 4

Milo and Amanda arrived at the doctor's clinic for their ultrasound appointment. Dr. Hirano showed them into the scanning room, where she proceeded to apply the gel to Amanda's stomach.

"The sickness has fully subsided, then?" Dr. Hirano asked.

"Totally. I haven't thrown up in two weeks" Amanda responded.

"That's normal around the second trimester. You'll start to show in about two to three months, so I'd advise buying some maternity clothes" Dr. Hirano suggested. The ultrasound machine came on and, after some searching, Dr. Hirano found the baby.

"As you can see, the baby is perfectly healthy. I can hear a good heartbeat, nice and regular, and it looks like you were right Amanda, it is a boy" Dr. Hirano outlined.

"He already has his father's looks" Amanda joked. Milo chuckled along.

"Yeah, he really does" Milo agreed. Dr. Hirano printed out a copy of the ultrasound photo for the parents to keep, as well as one for her own records. Since there was nothing else, Milo and Amanda were leaving when they spotted Isabella coming out of the bathroom. Milo and Amanda were wondering what she was doing at the clinic when Amanda spotted something in Isabella's hand. It was a pregnancy test of her own. Isabella was looking at it with an intense grin on her face. From that, Milo and Amanda could guess the rest. It seems like their close friends, the Flynns Phineas and Isabella were also going to become parents.

"Maybe in a few months we could organise play dates" Amanda commented.

"I read it could really help with social development" Milo added.

"Plus, I want to see if their kid is as inventive and imaginative as its father" Amanda speculated. On the way home, Milo and Amanda were wondering what kind of adventures their kid, Zack and Melissa's kids and the Flynn family's children could have together, while also hoping that the next generation wouldn't have to fight any of the battles they had to.

Month 5

Milo had begun making the rounds of all the nurseries and pre-schools in the immediate area. Finding one good enough for his child was not a problem, it was finding one willing to take a child with his condition. Some places simply did not have the budget to reinforce the building every time the new Murphy came in, others had kids with parents that had reservations about 'the Law'. Nevertheless, Milo was determined. He had never let anything stop him before, so he would not let this defeat him. It took some searching, but he eventually found a pre-school that would accept the new Murphy.

"Tell me, Mr. Murphy, does your condition come in bursts or is it one consistently flowing stream of chaos?" the headteacher inquired.

"One, call me Milo. Two, it comes and goes. Kind of like hayfever" Milo answered.

"OK, Milo, is there any specific preparations we'll need to make in regards to keeping the other kids safe short of separating your child from the rest? I wouldn't want him left out" the head asked.

"I can draw up a list of guidelines and instructions that have helped me over the years, if you like, as a precaution" Milo offered.

"That would be most beneficial, thank you" the head accepted.

"I'll even throw in a free copy of my book. It has all sorts of tips inside" Milo added.

"No need, I have one already" the head replied. After some more discussion, the head booked an appointment to come over to the Murphy house once the kid was born and of age to start for an interview. Milo made a note of the date in his calendar, to help with 'Law' preparations for her visit. He made his way home to give Amanda the good news.

"I think we're in, we just have to impress her come the interview" Milo informed.

"You can leave that to me. I'll make sure everything is in order for that day" Amanda offered. Since Milo knew better than to stand in her way when it came to order, he would happily defer to her judgment. "You hear that? Your daddy is already thinking about your future, yes he is" Amanda talked playfully to her bump. She felt the baby kick in response. "I think he's pretty stoked" Amanda added.

Month 6

Amanda was on her way to her friend Lydia's house. She had received an invitation in the mail asking her to come to Lydia's house at a specific time and date. The letter did not say why, but Amanda's curiosity was piqued. When she arrived, she was greeted by Lydia, Melissa, Isabella, Vanessa and Ginger, to name a few.

"Surprise!" they all boomed at once. It wasn't Amanda's birthday, so that left one other possibility, this was a baby shower. Sure enough, she spotted what she assumed to be baby-themed gifts in a pile in the corner.

"Oh my gosh! This is incredible. Thanks, girls" Amanda said with utmost joy.

"Anything for the new Murphy" Melissa interjected.

"It's the least we could do. After all, it was talking to Milo that led Phineas to get me pregnant" Isabella explained. Amanda chuckled.

"Glad he could help speed things along" Amanda joked.

"Enough adulation, you have presents to open, mum" Lydia teased. Amanda laughed again and proceeded to open the gifts that had been laid out for her. Isabella had hand-knitted her a new set of baby clothes and also written out a thank-you note addressed to Milo for inspiring Phineas to get her pregnant. Vanessa had gotten Amanda a mobile for the baby bed, Ginger had given her a pre-assembled rocking chair, Melissa had gotten her a set of baby instruments such as a small xylophone and keyboard and Lydia had pitched in some baby puzzles, which she said would hopefully boost his brain power.

"This is all so wonderful. Thank you all" Amanda responded to the outpouring of gifts with all the gratitude she could muster.

"No problem, girl" Lydia replied.

"So, Melissa, when's your due date? It must be pretty close now" Amanda observed.

"Dr. Underwood says it'll pop in the next few weeks, although she's probably just excited to get grandchild number two" Melissa answered.

"Vanessa, you and Ferb thinking about having any yet?" Isabella inquired.

"You know Ferb, he's the strong, silent type, though he was pretty stoked when he heard he was going to become an uncle, so maybe" Vanessa replied.

"Baljeet and I are thinking about trying in the summer, when he doesn't have to teach. He's already talking about home-schooling our kids" Ginger chimed in.

"Think our kids will have the same adventures we had?" Isabella probed.

"If the new arrivals are anything like my Ash, that's a given" Melissa concluded. The girls all laughed and carried on with the shower into the late hours, and then they all went home.

Month 7

Amanda was not enjoying the screaming coming from the delivery room. It had been only an hour since she and Milo got the text from Zack telling them that Melissa's baby was coming. Milo and Amanda got to the hospital as fast as they could, eager to support their friend and to greet the new arrival. Zack was already there, accompanying Melissa and getting his hand squeezed, or to put it another way, almost crushed, as Melissa's labour began.

"Is squeezing out our son really going to be this painful?" Amanda inquired.

"Zack! How could you do this to me a second time?!" Melissa yelled and screamed even louder.

"I'm going to say yes, though I wouldn't know" Milo responded. After a few minutes more of yelling, with profanities and name-calling getting more intense each time, Melissa's baby was finally out. The doctor reported that both mum and baby were perfectly healthy, although Zack's hand suffered minor bruising. Both parents were smiling with glee, despite the ordeal, and Melissa was cradling the new-born in her arms. Melissa's dad was keeping an eye on Ash and as soon as the doctor said it was fine to do so, family and friends were invited in to see the new baby.

"What are we going to call her?" Melissa asked.

"She looks like a Misty to me" Zack suggested.

"Ash and Misty? No, I'm thinking she looks more like a Serena" Melissa replied.

"How about Sabrina instead?" Zack offered. Melissa gave it some thought and decided that Sabrina was a good name for the new baby. She asked her dad to bring Ash closer.

"Ash, say hello to your new baby sister, Sabrina Underwood" Melissa introduced. The Underwoods were left to enjoy this occasion while Milo, Amanda and everyone else in attendance, all went back home.

"You have to promise not to put me through as much pain as Melissa when you make your entrance" Amanda said to her baby bump. Amanda felt the baby kick almost in response. "Maybe, but you'll be worth it in the end" Amanda added before going to bed.

Month 8

Milo was making last minute preparations around the house before the arrival of his and Amanda's first child. He was busy making sure the sharp objects were safely sealed away, that the electrical outlets were sufficiently baby-proofed and that the cabinet that the domestic cleaning supplies and laundry tabs was double-locked, so only Milo and Amanda could access them. He normally never freaked out about this stuff to this degree before, but fatherhood gave him a new perspective. Back then, he was only worrying about his own safety, as well his friends that were in the vicinity. Now, he had a tiny version of himself to worry about, which was scary, even without Murphy's Law.

"Well, that's everything. All that's left is the baby" Milo concluded.

"Not for a few more weeks, but Dr. Hirano says it could be very soon" Amanda observed.

"To think, it seems only yesterday that you asked me out on our very first date" Milo reminisced.

"If I recall, you were in a Mewman hospital doped up on healing potions, and you had to turn down a guy for me" Amanda reminded Milo.

"Wonder how those two are doing, now that I think about it" Milo pondered.

"I hear Shane and Mark are thinking about adopting. Seems everyone we know is starting a family these days. Almost makes me wish we were kids again and the only thing we had to worry about was whether or not we'd finish school before the building collapsed" Amanda stated. Milo chuckled at the last part.

"Good thing Murphy's Law didn't burn the school down. Still didn't stop the teachers from saddling us with so much homework" Milo joked.

"Is it true you turned in absence notes in bulk every month? I swore Melissa was exaggerating that story" Amanda asked.

"No, she wasn't. It was more for the doctor's sake than my own. Imagine having to sign all those individual notes. Even my book signings wouldn't get that hectic" Milo answered. The two continued to reminisce about times gone by, their various dates, the band they once had and their friends' various antics. They did, at some points, pine for the past, but were more than ready to face the future together.

Month 9

"Milo, this is it. We're going to be parents at long last" Amanda panted as she was wheeled on a gurney to the delivery room. Her labour came without warning and the contractions got to a point where she was ready to give birth. Milo was rushing alongside her, holding her hand the entire way through.

"You can do this, sweetie. I have faith in you" Milo assured. They arrived at the delivery room and got Amanda ready for her son's debut. Dr. Hirano was there waiting and was in the process of delivering the child.

"Amanda, as soon as you contract, I need you to push as hard as you can, OK?" Dr. Hirano instructed.

"Anything to get this over with" Amanda replied. As soon as she contracted, she pushed as hard as she was able, remembering to breathe as she did so.

"Very good, very good, a bit more" Dr. Hirano urged. Another contraction, another push. "That's it, just once more like that". Amanda pushed again. When she had finished, the sounds of a new-born's cries could be heard and at that point, she knew that her baby was born healthy.

"A fine set of lungs on him" Milo complimented. Dr. Hirano cut the umbilical cord, wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Amanda.

"Congratulations, it's a boy and he's perfectly healthy. Do you have a name yet?" Dr. Hirano inquired.

"We do. We thought about it on the way here. We decided to go with Daniel" Milo responded.

"Any middle names?" Dr. Hirano probed.

"How about Martin, after your dad?" Amanda suggested.

"He'd love that" Milo agreed.

"Very well, we'll put that on the birth certificate" Dr. Hirano informed, and she let family and friends inside.

"How are you guys?" Sara asked, with joy and concern.

"Tired, but otherwise over the moon" Amanda replied.

"We named him Daniel Martin Murphy" Milo said to his immediate family, who all collectively 'aww'd'

"I call dibs on the name of the next one, if it's a girl" Sara piped up, to which everyone laughed. Amanda handed Daniel to Milo to hold for a while. Milo looked down at his son.

"Welcome to the world, Daniel Martin Murphy" Milo said with warmth and compassion.

Author's note: Don't worry, new parts of A Fractured Reality are coming, I just wanted to write this little piece first, to commemorate a very special occasion, for me personally. Depending on when you read this, my sister is having or just had her first baby, a little girl, and I wanted to bring you this as a means of celebration. Maybe I'll show her this when she's old enough to read and know where babies come from, or maybe not because my family doesn't exactly know I do this. Got to have some secrets. Some parts of this were harder to write than others, and if some months seem rushed, it was because I was scrambling for ideas. The usual disclaimers, I own nothing, Milo Murphy's Law and Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan, Swampy and Disney. Enjoy.


End file.
